Oil and gas wells produce crude oil, natural gas and/or byproducts from subterranean hydrocarbon reservoirs. Such reservoirs can include finite-dimensional, discontinuous, inhomogeneous, anisotropic, non-elastic (DIANE) rock formations. In their natural state, i.e., prior to any fracture treatment, such formations are characterized by natural fractures and faults of various sizes, shapes and orientations. Hydraulic fracturing can be implemented to improve the conductivity of products through the hydrocarbon reservoirs. In fracturing, a pressurized fluid is used to form fractures in a low-permeability rock. Proppants, e.g., solid particles, are then used to keep the fractures open.
Modeling the fracturing process, e.g., using computer-implemented software models, can enable developing an efficient design for the process, and also efficient analysis and optimization of the process. A hydraulic fracture model can be based on, for example, fracture propagation, rock deformation, fluid flow, and proppant transport. Such models can be implemented to model fracturing in unconventional reservoirs, e.g., shale and tight gas reservoirs, in which the induced fractures interact with natural fractures resulting in the formation of a discrete, complex fracture network. A parameter that affects the hydraulic fracture model is the fracturing rheological behavior of the fracturing fluid, e.g., the fracturing fluid viscosity.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.